Destined Souls, Part I, The Diary
by NoLabel
Summary: Part One of a trilogy. Kagome keeps a diary that NO ONE except herself, of course, is allowed to read. Some how, someone broke into her home, stealing both her diary and her! Inuyasha begins to search for Kagome. Rating will change. InuKag COMPLETE
1. Missing

The Diary  
  
By: An-G Ehm  
  
Chapter One: Missing  
  
"Well, I'd better stop writing. My hand's killin' me." Kagome Higurashi, a reincarnated miko, closed her most secret possession and placed her pen on top of it. Her diary was the only way that she could keep her thoughts straight. If anyone at school got a hold of it, they'd know of Kagome's trips to the feudal age of Japan and of her VERY secret crush, Inuyasha. And she'd DIE before that would happen.  
  
Kagome sighed, contemplating what Inuyasha would say to chew her out for being so long to return. She knew Shippo, Sango, and of course, that lecher, Miroku would love to have Kagome back, but Inuyasha would just act like it's no big deal, but he'd be upset that she was late, as usual.  
  
"Kagome! Supper!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome responded. "Now, to place it in a safe spot......... Ah, that'll do." She smiled as she spied her drawer in her desk. Luckily, her mother let her buy the only locking desk in the store. And Kagome never let the key out of her sight or reach. She wore it right by her huge Shikon no Tama shard on her necklace. That was her other precious object. Not only would she be in trouble with the demons in the Warring States Era, but she'd be in deep boiling water with a certain hanyou.  
  
Kagome placed her diary in her desk, locked the drawer, and headed down to dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, thanks, Mom! That was a great supper!" Sota exclaimed, rubbing his belly and wiping his mouth. He turned to Kagome with an excited look. "So, sis, when you goin' back to the feudal times?"  
  
Kagome gave him a suspicious look. "Why do you wanna know? You're not goin' with me, if that's what you're thinking!" She glared at her brother, whose face had fallen when Kagome figured out his plan.  
  
'Darn it,' Sota thought. 'And I was hoping to help out Kagome and Inuyasha in their search. Why does she always gotta keep him to herself? He's my hero, too!' At least, that's what he thought Inuyasha was to Kagome. How wrong he was. If only he could read that diary of Kagome's.........  
  
"Mom, may I be excused? I have to pack for tomorrow." Kagome was granted permission, and headed toward her room. Before she touched her doorknob, she felt a really strange aura coming from her room. She hesitated, but shook off the weird vibes and continued to enter her room. 'Just my imagination.'  
  
Suddenly, Kagome collapsed in a heap on her bedroom floor. Gramps heard the commotion upstairs, and started for his granddaughter's room. When he got there, Kagome was no where in sight.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, where are you?" Gramps started to shout throughout the shrine, fearing the worst for his grandchild. He was so concerned he didn't even notice the rest of his family coming up behind him.  
  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi had a very scared expression printed into her face. "Why are you calling for Kagome? Wasn't she in her room?"  
  
Gramps shook his head. "I heard a thump from her room, so I went to check on her, but when I got there, her door and window were open, and she wasn't there. I searched throughout the house, but she wasn't anywhere to be found." Gramps suddenly broke out in tears. "If only I'd been quicker to get to her room, I might have been able to see what happened to her!" He sobbed, a little over-dramatically, to say the least, and went to his own room to change into his priest ensemble.  
  
Sota stared after his grandfather in disbelief. Gone? Kagome was gone? No where to be found? He started to gaze around their home, searching for any clue of Kagome's whereabouts. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was really freaking out by then.  
  
Teaser: Kagome woke up, a pounding headache throbbing. She looked around in complete darkness, wondering where she was. "I-Is anyone there?" she called meekly. 


	2. Man of Mystery

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Fluffy (Sesshomaru), Jaken, Sota, Gramps, Kagome's mom, or Rin, but I do own any other characters that aren't seen in the show. Also, I wasn't sure how to spell Fluffy's sword. If I spelled it wrong, just put it in the review. I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading! I love reviews, so spread the word about this fic so I can see if my writing talent's up to snuff. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Man of Mystery  
  
A tall, slender figure smirked, his white fangs gleaming, his golden eyes glinting in the dim light that filled the room. He had silver hair that had a light tint of blue that when past his back, and he was dressed in a white and red kimono with an assortment of body armor and a sword at his hip. "So, this is the one? I trust you brought the item as well?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Aye, my lord. She's the one ye requested. Luckily, I snatched this book before her grandfather came into the room." A strange girl with red hair, blue eyes, and tan skin bowed to the Great Demon in front of her. "I hope ye are satisfied, my lord. Twas a struggle to get by everyone and return safely to the past." She stood up straight and looked the youkai in the eye. "Ye will, of course, keep up your part of the bargain, my lord?"  
  
The demon glared at her. "You will receive your just rewards. Now, leave me. I've more important matters to attend to."  
  
The young lady bowed again. "Yes, my lord." She started to turn away, her blue and black kimono swaying with her hips, contemplating what she had just done while working for the youkai.  
  
The demon turned his attention to the young woman lying in front of his throne. 'That girl... She's the one who Inuyasha's obsessed with.' He studied her features a little harder. 'Is she Kikyo? Nay, Kikyo died half a century ago. Who is she then?' He stood up and walked over to the book next to the girl's body. 'Maybe this will tell me.' He flipped through the pages and read every passage carefully. 'Ah, I see. So, she has feelings toward that... half-breed. Well, maybe I should do something about that.' He laughed lightly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up with a pounding headache. She placed a hand to her throbbing head and looked around in very faint light provided by a small fireplace. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around and, noticing that there wasn't any modern technology in this room except for the gorgeous stone fireplace and this beautiful kimono laying on top of her, came to the conclusion that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. "I-is anyone there?" she called meekly.  
  
"So, you're awake. Good. But he won't be here for a few more hours. You're brother hasn't contacted him yet." Kagome jumped as a cold voice crept from in front of her. She hadn't noticed a shadowy figure sitting in front of the fireplace. As she watched him, the man turned toward her to see her better. The only feature she could decipher were two orbs of golden light.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Who are you talking about? Who is 'he'?" Kagome saw the two eyes disappear, then reappear after a few moments. Kagome couldn't stand the silence that was protruding from the mysterious person. "Answer me! Please!" Panic was threatening to overtake her senses, but she fought it away.  
  
The strange man sighed. "You mean you don't recognize my voice?" As Kagome shook her head, the demon chuckled to himself. "Well, that makes sense. After all, you are only human. You will see who I am, wench." Before Kagome could respond, the Great Youkai was in front of her, holding her chin in his gentle, yet firm clawed fingertips.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped. "Where have you taken me?! What do you want with me?!" She started to glare. She wasn't THAT afraid of him, but she was thoroughly pissed.  
  
"Why did I bring you here?" he asked nonchalantly. He turned away to hide the sour look that swept over his face. Every time he thought of 'him' he felt like retching. "Why else? So Inuyasha can bring me the Tetsusaiga in exchange for your safe return. That's not all I want from you, though." He faced Kagome with an expression that sent freezing shivers down her spine.  
  
Kagome didn't dare ask what this other deed was. She had a feeling she already knew. And she didn't like it. 'Inuyasha,' she thought, 'please, hurry. I don't want to be forced into something I was gonna save for you.' She silently prayed that he would come right then and there, but she knew it was futile to wish for such a thing. She continued praying while keeping an eye on the Great Demon that was looming a little too close for her comfort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back at the Higurashi Shrine, the family had come to one decision: someone needed to get Inuyasha, and get him fast.  
  
"Sota, do you know how to get to Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Well, he sorta knows how to get here, but I've seen how Kagome gets there." Sota ran into their home, leaving his mom and grandpa waiting by the Well House. He returned after a few minutes with one hand closed.  
  
"Sota, what is that you're carrying?" Gramps inquired.  
  
The young boy opened his hand, revealing a small pink shard on a chain, which was unhooked. "This is kinda like the key to get to the medieval times. I'm gonna go back and get Inuyasha." Before anyone could move, they heard a gruff voice coming from the building containing the Hidden Well.  
  
"Don't bother, she's not even here. She's back in my time. I could smell her scent around the well." Inuyasha emerged from the little hut with a worried expression on his face. "I just came back here to tell you to stay here in this era. Don't worry, I'll get her back." He turned to the small third grader holding the Sacred Jewel Shard. "Hey, kid, can I have that?"  
  
The boy looked at Inuyasha, smiling. "Of course! Lemme see, what was it that she said? Oh, yeah! Kagome told me that if she lost this, I have to give it to Gramps, or if you come, give it to you. So, it's all yours!" He handed the little jewel to the hanyou in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, Sota. Well, take care!" Inuyasha called as he jumped back into the well. "And don't worry about Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru turned from the fire and gazed at Kagome laying under his mother's kimono across the room. She had tried her hardest to keep back the tears and prevent her eyes from closing for more that a second. She had been successful in sucking back the tears, but sleep and the fear that Inuyasha wouldn't come for her in time began to take over. She was sleeping almost peacefully, give or take a few squeaks from dreaming.  
  
"So beautiful, even in sleep. No wonder my half-breed brother is in love with her." His eyes widened as thoughts of claiming Kagome as his own went through his mind. "No, this can't be. Why do I feel like she was meant to be my mate? What's happening to me?" 'Am I becoming soft?' he thought. 'Do I actually have the same feelings for this girl as Inuyasha? Is that possible?'  
  
Sesshomaru's train of thought was disrupted as he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a young girl, about the age of seven or eight, looking up at him with big, dewy, tired eyes. Sesshomaru picked her up and held her as if she were his child. "Can't sleep, Rin?"  
  
Rin nodded. She looked even better than the first time Sesshomaru had seen her. Her hair had a healthier shine to it, and her skin was softer and most of the scars were faint. She was still mute from the grief she suffered when her family was killed by thieves. She felt as if Sesshomaru were her adoptive father ever since he had revived her with the Tensuseiga.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, a very warm full-hearted smile, and began softly singing to his "daughter." Rin smiled, closed her eyes, and relaxed in his arms. After a few moments, she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru sighed happily, glanced once again at Kagome, and turned back to stare into the fire. 'She'd make a good mother, I think. And probably a good wife. But Inuyasha's lost more in his life than I have. I've finally found something worth loving, and so has he. He lost it once before, but this time, I have a feeling that his bond with Kagome is stronger than it was with Kikyo.' He sighed, and fell into a light sleep, ready for Inuyasha to come and claim Kagome. 


	3. The Search Begins! Inuyasha Meets the K...

Author's Note: Yes, I know, the last chapter was a little strange, but I think that if he really got a good look at her, Sesshomaru might like Kagome a LITTLE bit. Not as much as Inuyasha or Koga, but just a smidgen. And besides, it's my fanfic, so I'll let whatever I want happen. Also, I let too much happen in the first two chapters, so this'll probably be a REALLY short fic. More reviews please!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Search Begins!  
  
Inuyasha Meets the Kidnapper  
  
The well glowed brightly in the night as Inuyasha returned to the Sengoku Jidai. He hopped from the bottom of the well and landed lightly beside Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. He could smell that Koga wasn't too far away. Inuyasha tried to tuck the Shard into his kimono fast enough that no one could see, but he wasn't quick enough to fool Shippo.  
  
"Welcome back, Inuyasha. Do you know any more about where Kagome was taken or who took her?" Miroku had a worried expression on his face. He was thinking of Naraku. That bastard had formed the Wind Tunnel in his grandfather's hand, and it now was passed down to Miroku. His right hand, the hand that contained the Kazaana, tightened into a fist at the thought of the demon who had caused so much trouble for everyone. Sango and her family, himself with his Wind Tunnel, Inuyasha with Kikyo... will Naraku stop at nothing to cause pain?  
  
Shippo glanced at the monk, then turned back to Inuyasha. "What did you put in your clothes, Inuyasha?" Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and tried to reach for the object hidden in Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
Inuyasha growled and picked up the little kitsune, tossing him to the ground. "None of your business, whelp." He started to turn and walk away when Miroku whacked him over the head with his staff.  
  
"What do you have, Inuyasha? I can see a glow coming from your kimono." The monk kneeled beside the cursing hanyou. Inuyasha glared at Miroku as a warning to stay out of his clothing. Miroku became annoyed and hit him again. He reached into Inuyasha's shirt and felt the Sacred Jewel Shard inside it. Miroku pulled it out and looked at Inuyasha accusingly.  
  
Inuyasha glared again at the monk. "What? I just brought it with us in case we find more shards when we find Kagome! That's all there was to it."  
  
Miroku seemed to buy this, but he still held suspicions. He walked over to Sango and handed her the Shard. "Keep this in a safe place. Don't let it out of your sight." Before he turned away from the demon exterminator, he couldn't resist temptation. He lightly placed his hand on Sango's rear, which earned him a hard slap on the cheek and a hit over the head from Sango's hiraikotsu.  
  
"Hentai, when will you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself?" Sango placed her huge bone boomerang on her back again and put the necklace that contained the Shard around her neck, tucking it into her shirt. She looked at Inuyasha. "Well, shouldn't we get going?"  
  
The guys agreed and headed off in the direction that Inuyasha and Shippo detected Kagome's scent. Shippo rode on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Miroku and Sango were atop Kirara in her huge tiger form. Soon, Koga joined the traveling group and helped sniff out Kagome's whereabouts. Inuyasha couldn't help but deeply inhale the smell of Kagome's hair and body. She was the most precious thing to him, and he'd never let anything happen to her. Memories came rushing back about the times when the Thunder Brothers, Miroku, and Koga had kidnapped Kagome because she was pretty and could see the Jewel Shards. He was so stupid to have let Kagome be taken away from him. He couldn't forgive himself sometimes. And now, she was kidnapped AGAIN! But... there was one thing he couldn't understand. Why had the kidnapper only taken Kagome and her diary and leave her Shikon Shard? This was the true mystery besides where Kagome was.  
  
'Kagome, where could you be?' Shippo thought. He was sniffing the air while Inuyasha was sniffing the ground. Shippo was worried that his "mother" was hurt, or going to be, at any rate. He missed his friend so much. He was almost brought to tears when he thought of all the terrible things that must be happening to her. He'd felt so responsible when Kagome had been kidnapped the first time. 'It was all my fault. Maybe I could've stopped Manten from taking Kagome... oh, who am I kidding? It would've been worse if I'd even tried. We'd both probably be dead, and Hiten and Manten would've been some of the most powerful demons in Napon!'(A/N: In case anyone doesn't know, Japan was called Napon back in the Medieval times.) Shippo gasped lightly when he detected a different smell. It was human, he was sure of that, but something was different about it. It was an empty scent. There was no other way to describe it.  
  
"So, you smell it, too." Koga glanced at the little fox. "I picked up the scent a few miles back. I'm sure that Inuyasha," he shot a cold stare in the hanyou's direction, which was returned with an equally frigid stare, "also got a huge whiff of it, since he's been practically snorting in every scent around him." This comment was replied with a fierce growl from Inuyasha.  
  
"But, what's up with it?" Shippo inquired. "Why does it feel so... I dunno. It's like there was no soul behind the scent. Is that possible?" This was the question that plagued the three demons' minds.  
  
"Shippo, what do you mean?" Miroku crossed his arms trying to understand why the child had described the smell that way. No soul? But it must be impossible for any human or demon to travel the Earth without a soul.  
  
"He means that there's a puppet or dummy or something wandering around this place, and I understand what he means," Inuyasha explained. "It's like this human we're hunting after is a pawn in a game. Like a servant of some sort. But who would it be working for?"  
  
"Well, it could be Naraku," Sango suggested. "I mean, Sesshomaru is a possibility, but he's got Jaken."  
  
"Jaken isn't even of much use to that stupid brother of mine. The only reason he keeps that little toad around is so he can take his frustration out on him, or so he can use him, like he did when they were trying to find Father's tomb."  
  
"Naraku is a good suspect, though." Shippo thought a moment. "I mean, he did have puppets before, remember? And he'd have a good reason for taking Kagome."  
  
"Yes, I remember. But Sesshomaru could have had a reason as well." Sango looked at Inuyasha's hip where the Tetsusaiga bounced slightly with every movement of his left leg.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. "You're right, and Sesshomaru's just desperate enough to take Kagome in order to get Tetsusaiga. But where would he get the puppet? Surely not from Naraku. I heard that they were not on good terms with one another."  
  
Kirara's ears suddenly perked up. "What is it, Kirara?" ask Sango.  
  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo came to attention as well. "Someone's coming," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I think it's the puppet," Koga stated.  
  
Shippo started to tremble. 'What would this kidnapper look like? Who would it be?'  
  
The party came to a halt when a voice crept from the trees around them. "Who are you? What are you doing in the Great Lord's territory?" A female, no larger than Kagome herself, approached the group slowly through a mysterious mist that suddenly appeared.  
  
"We're just passersby!" Shippo cried out.  
  
"You stupid little whelp," the girl said. "I know you're not going through and minding your own business. You are on a mission. What is it?" The girl's eyes turn from blue to a glowing, fiery red. In the little light that was provided by a sliver of the moon, the three youkai could see the young woman produced small fangs and long fingernails that looked like claws in a matter of seconds. This was definately not normal for a human.  
  
Inuyasha set Shippo down, and Kirara landed, letting Sango and Miroku slide off her.  
  
"We're looking for Kagome, so if you have her, I'll give you to the count of five to let her go!" Inuyasha started to crack his knuckles, and reached for his sword. He slowly began to count. "One..."  
  
Sango got her hiraikotsu ready, and Miroku prepared to take away the prayer beads that sealed his Wind Tunnel. Shippo stood off to the side, while Kirara stood tall, preparing to strike at this strange young lady.  
  
"Yes, I did take Kagome. Ye won't get her from me, though. Ye'll have to go to my master." The human crouched, ready to defend her master's turf.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Everyone began to tense up, anticipating a battle between this one strange mortal and the six travelers. Soon, Inuyasha was tired of counting and skipped a few numbers.  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teaser: "No, Sesshomaru, don't!" Kagome cried as she ran from the Great Demon of the Western lands, tears streaming down her face.  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
An-G: Well, what a cliffy, huh? I must say, I impress even myself with how good I am. ::stands with hands on hips, grinning while two colors go around behind me::  
  
Cast: Oh, PLEASE! Get over yourself! Besides, you're not important in this story, it's us!  
  
An-G: Well, maybe I should change that...::pulls hammer back on handgun::  
  
Cast: Never mind!  
  
An-G: That's what I thought...heheheh. 


	4. A Disturbance in the Western Lands

Replacement for Chapter Ten in Stuck, and Chapter Four in The Diary.  
  
Okay, due to demanding *agitated sigh* FF.N supervisors, I am taking off my lemons and rating my stories down to PG-13. If I don't do that, they will, and I don't wanna let them. Ya know what I mean?  
  
I'm really sorry about all this. If you want any of my lemon-esque chapters, just e-mail me and I'll send them to you. Unfortunately, my computer screen is still fried and we're waiting for a new one. So, due to the previously stated fact, I will not be able to send you... No, WAIT! I just realized, I can make a back-up on THIS computer! YAY!!! I will be able to send it to you, but give me time, okay? Thanks for your patience, and if you want me to I can e-mail you something that has to deal with this little FF.N pushing us around to take out our lemons. No offense to you guys, it's just... well, I can understand why you're doing this, in case LITTLE EYES see them, but also, I don't approve of the way you're doing it. We DO have a right to write whatever we want, ya know...  
  
Well, this is your authoress, UniquePunk, signing off. 


	5. Going Back

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. I was kinda stuck on it. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Also, I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be a long fic, so. Don't worry, I've got TONS of things planned. The only hard part is getting to the planned parts! Heheheh, well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Going Back  
  
"KAGOME!" someone shouted, waking both the hanyou and the girl. Kagome looked around and saw in the frame of the door her mother, hands on hips, eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "How dare you sleep in the same room, let alone in the same bed, with A BOY?!"  
"Mom, chill!" Kagome began her explanation, and Mrs. Higurashi calmed down. But not too much.  
"Higurashi Kagome! I can't believe you would do such a thing! And after all that I've taught you!" She stomped off, muttering something about, "Kids these days. sleeping with everyone they see. just completely dishonoring."  
Kagome blushed and turned back to the hanyou sitting on her bed, slightly shaken. "Sorry about that. She just gets kinda."  
Inuyasha shook his head. "It's all right, don't worry about it." Suddenly his expression changed. "Well? Aren't you going to start packing?" he asked impatiently.  
Kagome gave him a sour look and turned to her closet. Grabbing some clothes and her bag, she began to stuff all of her needs into her backpack. She stood up after she had most of her things packed, was about to walk out with Inuyasha, but stopped. Something was nagging in the back of her mind. She turned and looked back to her room, surveying it for anything she might have forgotten. When she looked at her desk, she gasped. "Oh, yeah! My diary!" She looked at Inuyasha, who was leaning against the wall.  
"Go and get it."  
Kagome smiled, ran into her room, and came back trying to fit her diary into her backpack. "Okay, let's go!"  
As they past the dining room, Kagome waved to her family and told them she'd be back in a few days.  
'Feh. Better be more than a few days.' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing his arm. "What?"  
Kagome's face turned slightly pink as she said, "Well, uh. I just wanted to. um. thank you for coming last night and. comforting me." She looked down at the ground to hide her embarrassment.  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "U-uh, n-no problem," he said, his voice cracking and changing pitch slightly.  
As they walked, arms linked, in complete silence to the Well House, Inuyasha's thoughts were running wild. 'Why does she still have her arm on mine? .Why am I so nervous? .It's not like I lo-..WAIT A MINUTE! What am I thinking?!' As this thought ran in front of his mind's eye, Inuyasha's face turned a color slightly lighter than his haori.  
Kagome noticed this and her own mind began to work. 'Why is he blushing? It's not like I haven't held onto his arm before. Wait a minute. what if he's thinking about. No way. He wouldn't be thinking about me. He's probably thinking about Kikyo.' When the dead miko's image popped up, Kagome's face screwed up as she looked away from Inuyasha. 'How dare he still be hung up on that stupid dead bitch?'  
When they got to the well, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but she refused to meet his gaze. 'What is she doing?' He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
She looked into his eyes, then looked toward the well. "I'll tell you later." She closed her eyes, trying to prevent Inuyasha from catching the tears starting to well up.  
She wasn't quick enough. "Kagome, don't cry. please." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he embraced her, holding her, wishing she would just relax and return the hug. After what seemed like an eternity, he released her and helped her onto the well's lip. "Ready?" She nodded, and he jumped in with her.  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he pounced on Kagome, who had just walked into Kaede's hut, followed closely by Inuyasha. Kagome, who had not expected to be "attacked," lost her balance and started to fall backwards. Before she got too far, however, Inuyasha caught her underneath the arms, and, accidentally, grabbed onto a certain unmentionable body part. She sat the small kitsune down and rounded on Inuyasha. "And just WHAT did you think you were doing?" Her face flushed, and she started to fume furiously.  
'She's cute when she gets angry,' he thought, mentally smiling. He did an extremely good impression of a guilty puppy and said, "I didn't mean to."  
She glared at him, then when she heard snickering, turned on Miroku, who was trying to stifle a fit of laughter. "Miroku, I bet you'd like to have been Inuyasha, wouldn't you?"  
"Why not? *WHACK, WHACK!* Jeez, I was just joking!" Miroku rubbed the two glowing handprints on his cheeks, compliments of Sango and Kagome. He looked to Inuyasha for some help, but Inuyasha just smirked.  
"Better you than me."  
"SIT!"  
"Wha-?! MRPH!! Ugh." Inuyasha laid on the floor of the elder miko's hut, barely clinging to consciousness. When he recovered from his punishment, he glared at Kagome. "What was that for, wench?"  
"Hmph!" Kagome held her head high and looked away. She smiled inwardly. 'Served him right! I shoulda said it earlier.'  
The rest of the day pasted uneventfully. They had stayed at Kaede's hut and discussed where and when their next move would be against Naraku. One by one, after they had their plans all made out, the group fell asleep until it was only Kagome and Inuyasha awake. Kagome sat staring into the fire, unaware of the pair of golden eyes surveying her.  
'I wonder. if I should. No, I shouldn't.' He wanted to go over to Kagome and hold her while she fell asleep, but he decided against it. Turning his gaze to the fire, he let his eyes droop slowly as he fell into a light sleep.  
Kagome continued to stare into the flames, her mind blank. When she heard Inuyasha fall asleep, she looked over and suddenly couldn't control herself. Crawling on her hands and knees, she scooted over beside the hanyou and sat back down. Looking into his sleeping face, she sighed and leaned into his chest.  
Inuyasha woke up and felt a light weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Kagome's raven black hair and heard her even breathing. Blushing, he placed his arm around her, drawing her closer to his torso. He smiled and fell back into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Teaser: Inuyasha sat in his tree watching over Kaede's hut. As Kagome left, he kept his gaze on her until she was far from the hut. ''Bout time!' he thought as he hopped down. Everyone else was gone, and she'd gone to join them. As he stepped in, he looked over the room and spotted her backpack. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small pink book. 'Ah, I've got it. She tried to keep her "diaree" from me, but it was a waste of time,' he thought as he opened the personal journal.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know that was a LONG teaser, but. yeah. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm SOOO sorry that it took me so long. I don't have much to say, but arigato for reading, and R&R! Ja matte ne!  
  
~*~*An-G Ehm*~*~ 


	6. Secrets Uncovered

Author's Note and Dis/Claimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own that poem, so please, if you're going to use it, ask my permission first. This is a poem that I wrote off the top of my head. Please forgive me if it's really bad, but... Most of my poems are off the top of my head. Oh, and by the way, this is going to be a VERY long chapter. Unless I decide not to put the journal entries in. Hmmm... there's a thought... heheheh. Anyway, here's another chapter of The Diary. And you must read the Author's Note down at the bottom! Very important!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Secrets Uncovered  
  
Inuyasha was the first one to wake up the next morning. Kagome had buried her face into his shirt. He blushed the color of his haori, gently laid her down, and stood up. He checked to see if she was still sleeping before he strode out of the tiny hut and hopped up into a tree. Lying in the crook of a branch, he thought over his dream he'd had last night.  
  
~*~*Inuyasha Dream Sequence*~*~  
  
He was walking over to the Goshinboku Tree, and it was obviously near midnight. As he approached the tree, he heard his name called by a woman. 'K-Kikyo?' he thought as he turned around.  
"Inuyasha! Now it is YOU who shall die!" cried a girl no older than fifteen (A/N: Now, WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS???). She drew back an arrow, aimed but didn't release it. "How could you do that to me? I thought that we were in love! How dare you betray me so!" She shot the arrow, which Inuyasha barely avoided.  
"Kagome (A/N: Bet none of you thought it was her, didya? lol)," Inuyasha said weakly. 'What is she doing? What is she talking about?'  
"Don't 'Kagome' me! I'm tired of your lies, Inuyasha! Now, DIE!" She shot yet another arrow, but this one was faster. As he tried to dodge it, the arrow ran through his shoulder, pinning him yet again to the tree.  
"K-Kagome! Why... why are you doing this? What did I do?"  
"Inuyasha, you know exactly what you did! Now, suffer the pain that I have gone through!" As she said this, a third and final arrow flew for his chest, but before it pierced his heart, he drifted back into reality.  
  
~*~*End Dream Sequence*~*~  
  
A tear had formed in his eye, but he hastily sucked it back as he heard someone stir within the hut. A few seconds later, Miroku and Kaede were walking out talking about herbal remedies.  
"So, what was that mixture you used a few weeks ago?" Miroku asked.  
"It was sakura petals, sage, baby's breath, and slightly boiling stream water. When ye mix them together, it produces a wonderful healing potion," Kaede explained. "Tis best used on burns and slight scratches. Ye would need a more powerful medicine to cure some of the injuries ye sustained in the battles ye have fought in."  
Miroku laughed. "Yes, that's true. Especially when Inuyasha receives wounds." He chuckled again, but Kaede shushed him.  
"Ye must keep your voice down! Ye know about Inuyasha's hearing. I would advise ye not to speak so loud."  
Miroku's face changed rapidly. "You're right. Oh, Kami, am I in for it when we get back." He scanned the trees around them, but Inuyasha had hid well enough he couldn't be seen.  
'All right, two down, four to go,' Inuyasha thought. A few minutes later, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara strolled out of the hut and headed to the hot springs located near Inuyasha's Forest.  
"Why can't we take Kagome with us?" Shippo asked.  
"Because she needs all the sleep she can get. She's really stressed from traveling between two times." Sango sighed. "And to think that I felt I had it rough."  
They continued to walk, and as soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha heard yet another sound coming from the hut. 'Good, about time she woke up.  
"Oh, I slept so well!" There was a pause. "I never knew Inuyasha's chest was so comfortable." There was rustling, and it sounded to Inuyasha as though she was searching through her bag. "Ah, found it!" There was a click, like a lock opening, and then scratching on parchment. This went on for a few minutes, then Kagome closed whatever she was writing on, put it back in her pack, and stepped out of the cabin.  
As Kagome left, Inuyasha kept his gaze on her until she was far from the hut. ''Bout time!' he thought as he hopped down. Everyone else was gone, and she'd gone to join them. As he stepped in, he looked over the room and spotted her backpack. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small pink book. 'Ah, I've got it. She tried to keep her "diaree" from me, but it was a waste of time,' he thought as he opened the personal journal. Slowly, he tried to read Kagome's modern Japanese handwriting.  
  
"DATE: March 8  
Well, Inuyasha's been a pain as usual. I'm so glad I got to come home for a few days. Inuyasha tried to stop me, but... I think he's gone a little soft-" Inuyasha's anger flared at the "soft" comment, but continued to read. "But personally, I think it's good that he's getting soft. He's a lot nicer that way, and it makes me like him even more. I mean, yeah, he's sugoi when he's fighting and all that, but... I dunno. I'm not sure which side of him I like best. All that I know for sure is, I love him. I wouldn't say that to him, at least not yet. I'm gonna wait until the time is right. Well, I have to go to bed now. 'Night!  
  
You're friend, Kagome"  
Inuyasha turned a page and read a few more pages. 'She... loves me?' he thought as he read entry after entry. He came upon a page that had a lot of words on it, and decided to read it more carefully than the others. 'Maybe it's about her life back home...' he thought.  
  
"DATE: June 14  
For some reason, I just had a huge creativity spurt, so I wanna write this down before I forget it.  
  
When We First Met  
  
When we first met,  
It was like a whole new world  
Opened up right in front of me,  
Shining light into my heart and soul.  
  
Of course, then you woke up  
And tried to attack me,  
And even though you were bad,  
I couldn't help but like you.  
  
Now it's been a few months  
Since that fateful day,  
The day that I turned fifteen,  
The day when we first met.  
  
Now whenever I look  
Into your golden eyes,  
You're all I see and  
All I remember is when we first met  
  
You were pinned, covered in vines  
The wind lightly tossing your gorgeous silver hair.  
You looked so peaceful and sweet,  
Just sleeping there.  
  
When we first met, I swear  
Something clicked inside.  
Somehow I knew that this relationship  
Would last beyond time.  
  
Through thick and thin, I know  
That what I felt was true.  
That what I felt when I first saw you  
Would be how I feel about you today.  
  
I never want to leave your side,  
But fickle Fate won't have it.  
She doesn't like it, how we are,  
How we've become so close.  
  
She's funny, that Fate.  
She reminds me a lot of who  
I used to be, of who  
My soul used to belong to.  
  
Personally, I'm glad that  
That corpse of a miko lost you.  
The reason I'm so happy is...  
Now I've got you.  
  
Whew! I really needed to get that out of my head. Now I'll be able to read this and remember Inuyasha. I just hope that I won't HAVE to read this to remember him.  
  
Your friend, Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded. 'That was so... beautiful. I never knew she felt that way about me. How could I have ever thought that she thought of me as a lowly hanyou? How could I have ever thought that she only wanted me for comfort?' Suddenly, a pang of guilt ran through his body. 'I shouldn't have read that. I invaded her privacy, and now she'll hate me until the day I die.' He gasped, remembering the dream. 'Maybe that's how I'll die! But...'  
He hastily put the book away and ran back to his tree, settling in the crook he had previously occupied, his thoughts running wild. It wasn't too long before the entire gang had come back, and when he looked at Kagome, he felt the tears begin to sting his eyes, the guilt sting his heart. 'I broke her trust. How could I?' He quickly sucked back the tears as Kagome looked up at him.  
"Inuyasha! Why don't you come down and have something to eat! Aren't you hungry?" Kagome smiled at him, but her smile was wiped away when she saw Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. "Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?"  
She walked up to the trunk and looked up. Whispering, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Feh... nothing..." he said quietly.  
'What's up with him?' she thought. 'Usually, he'd be jumping from the tree faster than you can say "Ramen." But now he's... really bothered by something."  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard the sound of skin scratching against bark. 'No, not now. Why is she climbing up here?' he thought as he looked away from the sound.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked weakly. She climbed over to him and sat on a lower branch. "Inuyasha, please talk to me?"  
He remained silent. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to look into her eyes and see that hate that he'd seen in Kikyo's eyes. He couldn't bear it. He'd been accused of betrayal, and now he'd truly committed it. He jumped when Kagome touched his arm.  
"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" She tried to look into his face, but his bangs had hidden most of it. Reaching out with the hand she'd used to touch Inuyasha's arm, she placed it under his chin and lifted his head gently. "Inu-chan, please..."  
He about died right there. 'Inu-chan, how could she call me that? If she knew what I had done, she wouldn't be calling me sweet names. She'd be cursing me to the deepest, hottest jigoku-' His thoughts were cut short when a pair of lips met with his.  
Kagome leaned forward to deepen the kiss, hoping that this would bring him from his pit of despair. When he lightly kissed back, she knew she was progressing. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and climbed higher and onto his branch. Careful so that incase the perverted houshi came running out of the hut, she inched forward to sit on Inuyasha's lap. She smiled and leaned forward again, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
'Go on, kiss her! It's not gonna kill you... Maybe her, but not you...' said a little voice in the back of Inuyasha's head. 'I don't want to hurt her,' his own voice fought back. 'Oh, come on. She's just a lousy human. You could take her easily!' shouted the demon's voice. 'But I DON'T WANT TO TAKE HER!' he thought angrily and broke the kiss, turning his head to the left.  
Kagome stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. 'Probably bad memories. He looked really down when I came back.' "Inuyasha, if you don't tell me what the hell's wrong with you, I'm going to have to say the 'S' word!"  
Not wanting to be sat, Inuyasha turned his head back to face Kagome. When she gasped at the tears streaking down his cheeks, he turned his head again and spoke, his voice cracking and croaky. "K-Kagome... Just go on without me. I'll find some fresh game." His head was yanked back by Kagome's hand.  
"All right, listen to me!" she said, her face flushed with annoyance. "I'm tired of all this, 'Oh, pity me!' bullshit, okay? Just tell me what is wrong!"  
'Oh, man. Why does she have to be so pushy?' He sighed and looked at his clawed hand laying on his lap. "Kagome, you're going to hate me... I..." He sighed again. "I read your book."  
"My what?" Kagome replied, confused. Then it dawned on her and she too looked down in embarrassment. "O-oh, you mean... m-my diary?" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, well... I guess y-you know, then... I mean, how I feel about you..."  
Inuyasha looked up. She wasn't mad at him? She was just embarrassed? This wasn't the Kagome he knew.  
"So, do you like me too?"  
Inuyasha stared at her. He hesitated to speak, looking around to make sure that no spying eyes or ears could see or hear what he was about to say. "K-Kagome... I don't just like you... I... I love you."  
Kagome's head snapped back up so fast it would have given someone whiplash. She had a joyous grin on her face and hugged Inuyasha, who about lost his balance. "Oh, Inuyasha! You've made me so happy!" She cried into his shoulder, smiling.  
"C-c'mon, now Kagome! Don- Don't cry!"  
Kagome brought her head back, the smile still plastered on her lips. "Inuyasha..." She hugged him once more and he picked her up, standing on the limb that they were sitting on.  
"Let's go eat."  
  
Fin. ****************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: Told ya it'd be a long chappy! Six pages in Century Gothic! Hope you enjoyed! Okay, you wanna know why I finished this fic so quick? (Hey, that rhymes!) Well, I just got a MAJOR inspiration from one of my FAVORITE authors, Striking Falcon (bows to SF-sensei), and have decided to make this fic into a trilogy. What do you all think? Oh, and sorry for doin' this after I originally posted this chapter. Well, ja ne!  
  
~*~*An-G Ehm*~*~ 


End file.
